In general, a vehicle includes wheels installed at both sides of the vehicle body, and tires are mounted on the outer peripheries of the respective wheels. The wheels having tires mounted thereon may include general stainless wheels and aluminum wheels, which are regarded as mainstream.
Recently, a variety of devices have been developed, which can generate electrical energy using torque of a wheel of the automobile having a magnet and coil mounted therein, and illuminate an advertisement member (advertising board) using the generated electrical energy.
The magnet may be fixed to the wheel of the automobile and rotated with the automobile wheel, a circuit board having a coil and lamp may be mounted on a rotating shaft which is rotatably fixed to a hub of the automobile wheel, and the advertisement member (advertising board) having advertisement contents printed thereon may also be mounted on the rotating shaft.
When the automobile wheel is rotated, the magnet may be rotated with the automobile wheel. Therefore, electrical energy generated from the coil through electromagnetic induction caused by the rotated magnet may be provided to the lamp to emit light. The light emitted from the lamp may be provided to the advertising board.
However, a reverse magnetic field may be generated in the opposite direction of the movement direction of the magnet during the electricity generation process. Then, as shown in FIG. 1, the advertisement member (advertising board) may be tilted while showing advertisement contents.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0110169 published on Dec. 31, 2004.
The related art uses an anti-rotation wing to maintain a fixed state of a stator. However, the anti-rotation wing exhibits low effectiveness, and complicates a manufacturing process while increasing a manufacturing cost.